Waiting For Your Love
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: First Chapter Redone: What happens when Kagome gets a mysterious phone call? Who is it that is calling her in her own time period and what does it have to do with her time in the Feudal Era? RR Flames welcome. Better then the summary.
1. Chapter One

****

A/N:

Hiya everyone! I am proud to present the redone first chapter of Waiting For Your Love. I have worked pretty hard on this chapter so please review and leave your comments on it. I would like to know the honest opinion of my readers, thank you for sitting through another boring author's note.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it, though I do wish I owned a character or two! giggles

* * *

****

Waiting For Your Love:

* * *

_'Ring, Ring, Ring'  
_

"Hello? This is Higurashi, Kagome speaking." Kagome said politely as she answered the phone.

It was one of those days where her and her mother where cleaning the shrine. It was a long and tedious job; it took hours to do just one thing. She hated cleaning the shrine, but she did it because her mother needed the help. Souta was still in school and she had graduated a year before.

She helped her mother because it was her duty because she was training to take over one day. Even though her mother did the most wonderful job and all but she had to try to do her best by her mother. She had to uphold the tradition and now that she was of age, she had the joy of learning all she needed to know to become a shrine maiden.

"Ahh, yes, it has been a long time. I have been waiting a long while to speak to you again." A masculine voice answered on the other end.

Kagome moved the receiver away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief and shock. She thought that everyone/everything out of that time would be long gone.

'Why would he remember me anyway? Why would **HE** be calling me? How did **HE** get this number? How in the world? Why in the seven hells would…but maybe…' Her mind started working over time about why this man was calling her. The only thing she could think of to say was...

Her mind started working over time about why this man was calling her. The only thing she could think of to say was..."Why?" Kagome asked shocked. "Um… Uh… How? Uh? Um..." she stuttered. 

'Oh great now I sound really stupid' Kagome thought. _'I wonder if this is real or if someone is just playing a joke on me, but how would they be able to know about my past?'_ she thought with wonder.

Kagome thought. she thought with wonder."Calm down Kagome, allow me to drop by your house and I will explain everything to you. I only wish to give you a message, a message for you from someone you once thought of as special." The very male voice answered politely.

'I don't know.' Kagome thought. _'Well it would be nice for me to talk to someone from that time period and he does have a message for me, but I wonder from who?'_ she thought. Thinking again of how it all had ended.

Kagome thought. she thought. Thinking again of how it all had ended.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kagome was standing beside Inuyasha and putting the last pieces of the Jewel that they had gotten from Naraku after he was defeated. She put the last pieces together in front of the whole group. As the last pieces came together, they all sighed, it is almost done they thought in unison.

"There all done." Kagome said. She was about to give the finished product to Inuyasha, when she started to feel funny.

"Hey guys, I think something is wrong." Kagome said to the group.

They all stared on in horror, shock, sadness and despair. She was vanishing. Slowly she was disappearing from their time.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** yelled Inuyasha and dived for her, but he was too late, she was already gone.

'I never got to tell her how I feel about her, now that it is finally over.' Inuyasha thought.

Sango was crying on Miroku. Miroku was crying on Sango. Shippou was crying into Inuyasha's hair and Inuyasha was trying to come up with a plan to contact Kagome in her time. He needed to tell her he loved her.

'I got it!' he thought.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Um, sure, that would be great." Kagome said into the phone. All the while thinking… _' God I hope I made the right choice.'  
_  
"Great." said the voice," I will drop by around six o'clock tonight if that would be acceptable?" he said with a hint of hope, frustration and annoyance. 

"Sure" Kagome said. _'I am nineteen after all. It has been a few years since I heard anything about the Feudal Era.'_ she thought. " See you then."

"Alright then, I will see you later. Take care Kagome." the male voice said.

_'Oh My God!'_ she thought as she hung up the phone. _'I can't believe...'  
_  
"Kagome, honey, who was that on the phone?" her mother asked coming out of the kitchen, therefore cutting off her train of thought.

"Oh, that was just a friend mom. They wanted to call me and get together tonight to catch up on old times. We haven't talked to each other in a very… very long time."

"Right dear, just be careful and make sure your home before one."

"I know mother, thanks."

Kagome slowly made her way out of the door and went back to cleaning the shrine steps. It always seemed like once you got the top of the steps done and worked all the way down that the top needed done again.

Rolling her neck and squaring her shoulders she went back to work, sweeping the ever tedious shrine steps.

'What was that all about? Why did he pick now to get into contact with me and another thing… why in the world did he sound so… … … oh I dunno… normal? I have never talked to him on the phone before so how did I possibly know that it was him?'

Kagome's mother stood at the very top of the shrine steps, watching her daughter think deeply about something for a moment or two before she continued to sweep the steps.

Kagome couldn't help but shiver and get a the feeling that somebody was watching her. She turned in a slow circle scanning the horizon to see if she could spot anyone. She didn't see anyone but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there watching her every move.

Kagome finally finished the steps and slowly walked back into the house. She found her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner for the family that night. Kagome sighed and sat down at the table after getting a drink of water.

"I am going to go and take a shower before I go out tonight okay mom?"

"Alright honey, don't use up all of the hot water please."

"Okay mom, I will try not too." Kagome laughed, making a face at her mother.

Kagome headed up the stairs and into her bedroom to pick out what she would wear for that night. She gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom. She sat her clothes in a neat pile and pulled the hair band from her sweaty head and brushed her hair.

'I hope this will turn out right, I don't want to make a mistake.' Kagome thought as she started her bath and let the steam fog up the room.

"Ahhhhhhh..." she said as she steped into her bath water.

'I am going to wash up and then get ready to face my past tonight.' Kagome thought, making out a list in her head.

Relaxing in the hot water was making her tired so after Kagome washed up she got out and dressed, and headed to her room. Upon entering her room, memories flooded her.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

"Oi, wench come on, hurry up. We need to go back." grunted Inuyasha.

"I am coming Inuyasha. Bye mother I will come back as soon as I need more supplies. I love you mom." stated Kagome as her and Inuyasha left the house.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

* * *

So many memories just by walking into a room. Kagome felt something wet on her face. Now just realising she had been crying, Kagome walked over to her bed and sighing as she sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow to cry into. The person that had been watching her goes unnoticed as Kagome cried her pain into her pink ruffled pillow.

' I hope she will be okay. I know this was and will be shocking.' thought the person in the tree outside Kagome's window.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N:

I am trying to redo all of my chapters. I will make some longer then they are now but please, be patient with me and let me know what you think of the redone chapters. On some of them you might not be able to tell what is different but they have been altered. Thank you.

GoldenEyedGirl


	2. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
